


=> Terezi Solve the Case

by PrincessGlub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternia, My First Fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGlub/pseuds/PrincessGlub
Summary: Aradia comes to the Great and Blind Detective Terezi Pyrope with a mysterious case and it's up to her to solve it.
Relationships: Aradia Megido & Tavros Nitram, Terezi Pyrope & Vriska Serket
Kudos: 1





	1. => Terezi: Take the Case

**Author's Note:**

> First fic😋

Rain fell over your office window. The sounds of water dripping through the ceiling into a cup. The smell of cherry fills the air. Your name is Terezi Pyrope, you the best blind detective on Alternia. Well, the only detective on Alternia. When things go bad no one usually comes to someone else for help (that makes yah weak), they usually put it in your own hands. But that never stopped you and your sense of justice. And you thought you rather solve it with this. Cracking mysteries, doing paperwork, and laying back and sniffing out your window (probably give it a few licks).

You are pretty enthusiastic about dragons. But you have a PARTICULAR AFFECTION for their COLORFUL SCALES, which you gather and use to decorate your office. Though you live alone, deep in the cracks of Alternia, you surround yourself with a variety of plushie pals known as SCALEMATES. You often spend your days with them in rounds of LIVE ACTION ROLE PLAYING when you’re on break. You used to engage in various forms of MORE EXTREME ROLEPLAYING with some of your other friends before you had an accident… wait this sounds familiar. Like you said this before… or something like it.

But right now, you have a case to solve. A lady is sitting right in front of you, she smells of a mixture of a flaming angry cherry but with a cooled worried feeling of sweetness. She’s been sitting here as you sniff at the window mentally monologuing to yourself for… how long has it been. You finally swivel your chair to face her, and you start to speak.

“OK MS. M3G1DO. WH4T S33MS TO B3 THE PROB3M,”. You hear her take a breath that turns into a sigh. She takes out a picture and puts it on your desk. You take the photograph and give it a good sniffing and lick. You’ve seen this troll before, you know who it is and Aradia only confirms it when she talks.  


“My friend Tavr0s, Tavr0s Nitram was f0und 0n the b0tt0m of a cliff laying in the sand by the beach. His legs were br0ken; paralyzed fr0m the waist down. I just know Vriska, Vriska Serket was the 0ne wh0 c0mmitted this act of vi0lence. He w0uldn't just jump 0ff a cliff and hurt himself like that. But she d0n’t want t0 0wn up t0 it. And even if she did, I can’t d0 much ab0ut cause 0f my… statice. I just want y0u t0 to bring her t0 justice, 0r I will,”

You know Vriska and it wasn’t hard to believe that your own Scourge Sister would do that. But justice doesn’t weep over siblings and you're not gonna be biased and not take the case. You stand from the chair and meet with Aradia’s hand to shake.

“DON’T WORRY 4R4D14. 1’LL SOLV3 TH1S PR3D1C4M3NT 4ND BR1NG S3RK3T TO JUST1C3. 1T’S B3ST NOT TO G3T 1NVOLV3D 4ND L3T M3 DO 4LL TH3 T4LK1NG. 1’LL 3V3N G3T MOR3 H3LP TO G3T T4VROS 4LL H34L (or 4s h34l3d 4s 1 c4n m4k3 1t) UP,”

You hear Aradia get up from her seat and shake your hand. You have a feeling she’s gonna take things into her own hands anyway, but it makes you feel better that she still came to you for help. You listen to her sigh and walk out the door hearing it click behind her. Now you got a case on your hands.


	2. => Terezi: Check on the Victim

You felt like the first thing to do was visit your victim in a back alley lowblooded hospital that he was staying in. It wasn’t much and it wasn’t hard to get in. People were in line with what you can think is the lobby of this facility. You smell a mixture of many colors: Raspberry Rustbloods, Chocolate Bronzebloods, Lemon Goldbloods, Olive Olivebloods, and …what do Jadebloods smell like. You sniff the air, something weird pickle like even. Even though your the lowest-ranked high blood you guess it's still weird to find a highblood waltzing in a lowblooded hospital. You already feel eyes glaring at you knowing that you're out of place, but you keep walking with your cane sniffing at the air trying to find where the counter was. After a while you find it. You hear a troll clicking and clacking on a cheaply made husktop. They stare at you, a surprised look but trying to keep it under wraps.

"HellO Ma'aM WhaT CaN I DO FoR YoU TodaY,"

"1'M H3R3 TO... S33 SOM2ONE,"

"OH UM WhO ArE YoU SeeinG FoR TodaY,"

"4 P4T13NT OF YOURS. TH3 N4M3 1S T4VROS N1TR4M,"

The troll types on the husktop and looks back at you.

"AlL ThE WaY DowN ThE HalL TO ThE LefT, Room 24,"

You nod and start your way down the hall. You would think that directions would be a problem for you, but you're very wrong. As you feel and walk down the hall you sniff out your surroundings and secretly take a lick or two. You get to the end of the hallway a find a sign. You lick to read it:

"<= Left Rooms 1-30

Right Rooms 31-60 =>"

You walk to the left and feel and lick around the signs on the walls till you get to the room. You open the door to Tav's room. The smell of the chocolate blooded troll fills your nose, only the chocolate is trumped by a bigger smell of soper, it almost reminds you of someone else, but you don't smell any hint of grape in the room. You conclude that tried putting Tavros in a recuperacoon to see if that makes him feel better. But how Aradia described it I don't think soper is gonna fix that. You step into the room and start toward the recuperacoon.

"MR. N1TR4M?" you call out.

You see the soper move around and Tavros sticks his head out. He looked groggy and tired.

"MY N4M3 1S T3R3Z1 PYROP3, 1'M H3R3 TO S3RV3 YOU JUST1C3,"

Tavros turns his head and looks up at you. He mumbles some words but you really couldn't hear them. He then starts sinking back in the recuperacoon. You go back and fish him out to him mumbling some more and going back down. You try to talk to him but he's too tired from the soper to make a complete sentence or even tell you his part of the story. You instead feel like he's a lost cause and think about coming back later. You walk out of the room and kick on your red shades and text an outside acquaintance to help with Tavros's little walking problem.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

GC: H3Y K4N4Y4, C4N 1 4SK YOU FOR 4 F4VOR

GA: Always Happy To Help

GC: GOOD GOOD, YOU ST1LL H4V3 YOUR CH41NS4W?

GA: You Mean My Lipstick

GC: Y4H WHAT3V3R, 1 JUST NEED YOU TO COM3 TO TH1S LOC4T1ON 1N A FEW HOURS

GC: JUST B3 4T TH3 R34DY

You click off your shades and start walking toward the entrance. This next favor needs me to come over to cash in. You pass the counter and feel all the eyes going back to staring at you. I guess this case is gonna be a breeze.


	3. => Terezi: Suck it up and get outside help

It was a long walk from the hospital to his hive. You're up at his door and you give it a good knock. The door opens, and a muscled centaur greets you with udders and a nice mustache, Aurthour you think their name is. You enter Zahhak's hive and his butler leads you up to Equius's room. He stops in front of the door and you pat the beast. He flinches but this time a bruise doesn't appear on his head. He looked surprised but then walked away, probably going to get some milk for the both of you.

You open the door and regretfully take a sniff at her surroundings. The room was hot, moist, and sweaty it almost makes you gag. Equius is at his table working on another fighting robot. You enter the room and he doesn't even acknowledge your presence.

"H3Y MR. M41DBOY," you say with a chuckle.

"D--> Terezi don't say suck 100d language. People of you b100d color should be more respectful to your superiors,"

"UHHH," you groan. "1T'S 4LW4YS BLOOD COLOR TH1S OR HEMO ST4TUS TH4T. 4ND COME ON 1T'S NOT L1KE YOUR GONN4 G3T MOR3 SW34T13R,"

Equius lets out a huff of breath and stops what he's doing and turns to you.

"D--> Wh00 let y00 int00 my hive?"

"YOUR M1LKY, MUSU4LR3D LUSUS,"

"D--> And what do y00 want with me?"

"1 N33D YOU TO M4K3 M3 SOM3TH1NG,"

"D--> For wh00? Not for any lowbl00ds,"

"W3LL Y3S-,"

Equius quickly turns away from you and goes back to his work. You sigh... you instantly get an idea. Your gonna regret this but you KNOW it's gonna work. You walk over to where Equius is sitting and hover over him. The horrid scent of sweat makes you want to barf but you got to keep it together. He's is ignoring you, you lean in and whisper in his ear.

"you'r3 gonn4 b3 h3lp1ng 4r4d14 1f you do th1s," Equius tenses up and you smell the scent of horrid sweat get wetter, and you hold in a gag.

"D--> Is this tr00?" his voice is shifty and quivery. God this troll grosses you out.

"of cours3. h3ll sh3 m1ght th1nk mor3 h1ghly of you 1f you h3lp," Equius starts to slightly... pant.

"D--> What is this ta%k?"

"1 n33d you to m4k3 4 p41r of l3gs for her mo1r41l T4vros,"

Equius nods. "D--> I'll d00 it as quickly as I can,"

Plan successful. You quickly get away from that disgusting scent of a sweaty blue sports drink. You leave his room and pass his butler and catch a whiff of muscle beast milk. You hate this place. You leave out the front door and into the now frosty damp night of Alrternia. When you think about it Vriska is in the neighborhood. Or more like her spider lusus is just sitting right there. You walk over to the Vriska's complex. You need to have a chat with her. Time for a Scourge Sisters meeting.


	4. => Terezi: Face the Criminal

You climbed up her stair up to her bedroom door. You nonchalantly open it and take a whiff. It smells of blueberry, she's in here. Vriska was typing on her husktop look bored as all hell. She looks over to you and smirks.

"Teeeeeeeereeeeeeeeziiiiiiii ::::) ," she says. "What 8rings you here to my part of n88orhool, mooooooooirail,"

"YOU KNOW WHY S1S. 1'M H3R3 TO BR1ING YOU TO JUST1C3,"

"Ooooooooh?"

"OH Y3S, YOU ARE THE P3RSON WHO PARALYZED T4VROS N1TR4M,"

"Ahaha, oh 8ut we were just playing,"

"PL4Y1NG!?"

"Well of course. He always wanted to fly and all I did was give him a little nudge,"

"Y4H OFF 4 CL1FF,"

"Oh the cliff thing, that was just... an accident,"

"4N... 4CC1D3NT..."

"Yes, now I would h8 for you to leave here without me. 8UT I'm now giving in so submissively, not without a fight,"

**= > Vriska: Take out Fluorite Octet  
**

Vriska reaches into her pocket and takes out her strife specibus (dicekind) and rolls in on the floor. Her floor was already litter with 8 dices but these dice are more powerful. She watches the dice fall to the floor and spins...

...

8^... 3: Weasel. In a flash of light, some kind of weasel appears out of thin air. You and Terezi stare at this weird beast in the middle of the floor as it moves separately. You have a feeling that wasn't supposed to happen. No, you KNOW this thing doesn't belong here but when you have all the luck you learn how to also be flexible with the weapons that are given to you.

**= > Terezi take out walking cane a get ready for a brawl**

As Vriska tells you this you take your walking cane and hold it in both hands. You get into a stance and listen as Vriska cackles and throws her special dice to the floor. There is a long pause and a light appears. You wait thinking that Vriska was going to transform. Waiting for the smell of powerful Cobalt blueberry to fill the room. But then... nothing. Well, it was something but not what you were thinking. Vriska wasn't talking so she must be as surprised as you are. Hmm, this sounds like a visual gag that doesn't really work on you but you still look at this weasel that's freaking the hell out on Vriska's floor. 

...

You then sense Vriska picking up this animal-like beast and throwing it at your face. The weasel latches on to your face and squirms around. You struggle as you try to pry this panicking beast off of you. Vriska quickly takes this time to pick up her dice and throw them down again.

8^8: Ancestral Awakening

Another flash of light glows in here room there it is. That smell, the power leaking from this smell of the sweetest blueberry and black licorice with a hint of cherry from her boots. Her sword had a crimson blue sheen to it. Terezi finally pried the stupid weasel from her face Vriska lunges toward Terezi sword in hand ready for a slash.


End file.
